Nous sommes des Champions
by Rainglasses
Summary: Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous morts que je devrais avoir peur, non ? Il me reste les enfants... et Drago. Enfin, si je peux vraiment le prendre comme un allié. Nous sommes mariés, tout de même, vous ne pensez pas que ça compte un peu ?


**Mot de l'Auteure **: Une nouvelle - et première - fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue, il ne servira qu'à mettre l'histoire en place. _Bisous Rainglasses_

**Prologue**

_Un sapin ; une dinde ; 1000 cadeaux  
_

Quand je l'ai épousé,_ Lui_, j'aurais sûrement put être apte à deviner ce qui m'attendait, du moins si je n'avais pas été complètement aveuglée par un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Nous n'étions sans doute par fait pour nous aimer - même si j'aurais tellement aimé que tout fonctionnent, pour moi, pour mon entourage. Mais non.

Au moins, j'ai Noël. Les fêtes, cette période de l'année où tout semble pouvoir arriver. C'est également à cette période que les enfants reviennent ; même si j'ai toujours adoré Poudlard, je pense sincèrement que le nouveau directeur, Londubat - j'avais renoncé à l'appelé Neville au bout de quelques années - aurait put faire un effet. Avouez, à Dursmtrang, ils passent Décembre entier chez eux !

En tout cas, ce sera toujours mieux que les deniers Noëls que j'ai put passer. Celui avec le mari numéro 1, par exemple. Il n'a plus de prénom. Ne chercher pas à savoir. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt.

**_24 décembre 1999._**

_Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais ici. Il est mort, depuis presque six mois, plusieurs personnes tout autour de moi affirment qu'il est très malsain de m'y accrocher. Ils disent que c'est à cause du bébé. Ma mère, ma très charmante mère, qui n'a jamais été capable de concevoir que sa fille chérie ait put être impliquée dans une guerre centenaire à l'issu tragique, affirme à qui veut l'entendre que j'ai toujours eut tendance à m'en faire pour rien. Elle dit que c'est normal. Mais je sais que ça ne l'ait pas._

_Pour vous expliquer le tout le plus brièvement possible, imaginer moi - Hermione, la charmante Hermione, Hermione la née-moldue, Hermione la fille de dentistes - qui, prise de je ne sais quelle lubie, l'époque Lui - le mari numéro 1, ou plus simplement Ronald. Un mariage célébré quelques mois seulement après le tragique « accident » de l'été 1998, un mariage heureux, sûrement, mais qui n'avait duré qu'un an, tout au plus. _

_Mais il est mort ; depuis six mois, tué par des mangemorts récalcitrants au « Régime Weasley ». Sous les yeux de sa mère. Et sa mère, justement, elle ne me lâche plus. Je sais qu'elle m'a toujours aimé, mais elle agit encore comme si. Comme si il était toujours vivant, comme si j'avais toujours de bonnes raisons de passée ma vie entière chez elle._

_Je les aime, je les aime tous autant qu'ils sont, réunis dans le minuscule salon du Terrier, debout malgré les années... Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est plus ça._

_« - Hermione, ma chérie ! » me crie Mrs. Weasley, la tête passée par la porte de la cuisine. « Vient donc me donner un coup de main ! »_

_Je comprend pourquoi elle a besoin de moi. Vraiment. Et je la plaint. Il faut dire que les récents évènements n'ont pas aidés. Depuis que Bill et Fleur ont divorcés - lui est partie vivre en Roumanie pour son boulot, elle est retournée en France - elle est tellement craintive... Tout deux ayant catégoriquement refusés de venir pour Noël, elle se contente de son unique petit-enfant, Victoire, qui gazouille dans le salon avec Ginny. Ginny, 17 ans, a définitivement tiré un trait sur Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry, eh ben il est mort. Ou plutôt presque mort. Cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, comme les Londubat. Charlie s'est fait choppé par un dragon. Mort sur le coup. Il ne reste plus - du moins selon ma connaissance - que Percy, George et Ginny. _

_George est fiancé à Delphine - ou quelque chose comme ça - une des cousines de vélanes de Fleur. Je crois que dans cette histoire, le fait qu'elle soit vélane y est pour quelque chose. Mais elle est gentille. Seulement, j'oublie toujours son nom. Elle n'est pas là, tout comme George. En France eux aussi. Et Percy... Eh bien... Sa femme, Audrey, s'est fait descendre par des mangemorts ; il passe ses journées dans son bureau pour être au point sa « vengance politique » il me fait peur._

_Moi, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny et la petite Victoire. Ce n'est pas apte à faire un véritable réveillon, ça. Ah, j'oubliais. Neville et Luna arrivent. À 19 ans, Neville est un des meilleurs botanistes de l'Angleterre ; même chose pour Luna, si ce n'est qu'elle se spécialise dans les créatures magiques. Elle est enceinte, la Luna. J'ai bien hâte de voir quelles étranges créatures elle va nous sortir._

Oui. J'ai bien hâte de voir quelle vie je vais mener.. Mais tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre.


End file.
